The Burdens We Share
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: Sakura's a young bar tender with nothing going for her but a tiny bit of luck. Kakashi's a middle aged hitman with nothing left to lose. When an event turns both of their worlds upside down, the two of them meet in unlikely scenarios which changed their lives forever. Can they ever escape their fates, or will they be trapped forever? AU, Kakaxsaku
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto, so there's your disclaimer**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura ran for her life, her feet aching as her heart pounded out of her chest, her lungs ripping themselves apart as she knew they were so close. She had to run, she had to escape before they caught her, before they ripped the floor from under her. Tears flew down her cheeks as she held the bundle in her arms, her lungs screaming for her to stop as her feet flew hard on the pavement. The heavy city lights lighting her path as she panted, hoping for the chance to breathre.

"I have to get out of here," she breathed as she ran into the back alley streets, pink hair flying as she heard their yells. "I can't let them find us." She held the blue bundle in her arms tighter as she willed herself to keep moving on.

Tears fell again as she remembered _him, his touch, his sacrifice to keep them both safe. _Sakura's weary eyes spotted a small drain, she looked as she heard them come closer to her, it was her only chance. She ran for it, gently holding the bundle tight to her chest as her rising panic began to grow as she heard their shouts, she looked down to find a small drain she could fit.

Sakura gently lowered herself in the narrowly tightened drain opening, its rusty opening tearing her skin in small places, barely making it through as she heard them grow closer and closer. She stumbled as she landed, she breathed a sigh of relief a she back up against the far wall of the drain as she slid down, the bundle tight against her chest. The people's shouts grew closer as her weary face grew tired.

"We can't let that girl escape," one of the men shouted, Sakura cursed as vivid images flashed in her mind. The screams, the shouts for her to escape, tears began to flood her eyes again as the sudden remembrance grew too much.

"Boss is going to be so mad if he finds out we let her escape," the other one cowered as Sakura heard one of the men slap the other. The one who was slapped slammed straight into the wall, groaning as Sakura heard the yelp in pain.

"At least we got Hatake, boss will make a show out of him," the first one sneered as Sakura's heart lurched. "Forget her for now, we got bigger fish to fry."

As Sakura heard the men leave, tears fell like waterfalls down her face as she sobbed. The bundle gurgled as she wiped a tear from her eye. She smiled as she lifted up the bundle, grey hair fell in the bundle's eyes as Sakura held him tightly to her chest. Just her luck, just escaped from the bastard Sasuke, now to run into his goons at a time like this. It made made her angry as she realized his grip on her. She could never escape him, and now her love had to pay the cold hard price for it.

"I'm sorry Sakumo, I'm sorry you've had to grow up like this," Sakura cried as the little infant fell asleep on his mother's chest. Sakura wrapped him up again and placed him in her lap to sleep. She stretched her tired arms as she looked up in the moonlight.

She chuckled lightly as she realized the irony of this, the sad cold irony she knew she could never escape from.

The darkness of the sewer was slightly comforting as she closed her eyes, wrapping herself in the coldness of it all. Waiting for the miracle to escape.

"Great Sakura," she chuckled at herself, "You always have known how to get in trouble." And with that she fell asleep, cold alone, with no one to help her.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, it will be returned to in a couple of chapters. Yay, my first KakashixSakura fic.**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

It was late, the cold night's breeze rolling in as Sakura continued her shift, her teeth chittering away serving the waiting men of the late night. She sighed as she tied up her short her in a tight bun, her tunic dirtied from vomit that a previous customer left as a tip. The occasional drunk yell for her to do a lap dance or to take off her clothes were brushed off as her manager would normally throw the men out of the bar.

_The usual Friday Night._

"Sakura," she heard Ino, one of the bar maids that were flirting with some of the guys yell towards her, as she yawned as the late night men were rolling in. The usual customers were to be seen, those unhappy with their wives, just waiting for a young girl to walk in, to have some fun "Table five," Ino pointed to a table filled with well-dressed men, Sakura could see the guns and knives that were hidden in their jackets.

Her eyes widened a touch as she knew those sort of men. "The hit guys are here," she mumbled under her breath as the rest of the bar went quiet. A pin drop could be heard as the customers started talking in a quiet whisper.

Sakura groaned as she picked up her notebook and slowly walked towards the guys, as they talked in low whispers around the table. The five of them were placed around together, as they all knew they wouldn't be dobbed in with this place. This was the area in town, all the "bad guys" visited. This was the place, everyone either had a dark past or ended up on the streets. It was a common place for this bar to get hit guys, that was known to be dangerous around the area. Though that didn't make it any less scarier.

"I whacked that boss today," she heard one of them snigger as he spoke with a certain proud tone over murdering a Mafia Boss, "He was…" they went silent as they saw her come towards her, the fell in silence as the one who was talking before looked her up and down.. "The pretty lady is here to take our order." The guys laughed as she sighed loudly.

"I'll like just a glass of water thanks," one of the guys said. Sakura noted he looked a lot younger than the rest of his friends. Blonde hair, with whisker like scars as she wrote his order on the notebook, his big grin was unsettling as it looked like a cat that had just caught the canary.

"Naruto, you are such a kid," the first one sniggered at him, which the blonde teenager instantly slapped the man over the head. She sighed as she took each of their orders, until she got to the quiet silvered haired man in the back.

Sakura looked at him as his eye was closed as the other one had an eye patch over it, maybe in slumber as the rest of the guys laughed at him. Sakura's shocked expression made the first one laugh as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about taking that one's order, he's out like a light. Now come on, we're thirsty, little lady," Sakura huffed as she walked off unhappily, she hated that term, though that silvered haired one led her to curiosity as she couldn't help but stare as she served their drinks. They thanked her as she moved on with her shift.

* * *

As she worked, she couldn't help the staring to the hit men who laughed as they talked about upcoming hits and plans. It was unsettling on the ears of hearing those men just talk about murdering other "bad guys." None of them were innocent, Sakura knew that, but it didn't make it any less scary. She heard Ino cough behind her. Sakura turned around to find Ino giggling like a little school girl, Sakura looked mad as Ino laughed some more.

"You do know those men are contract killers," Ino warned her as Sakura shrugged as she started to clean some dishes. The warm water splashing as Sakura tried to keep focus, "They aren't the kind to be good for a young innocent girl like you."

Sakura growled and continued doing the dishes as she heard her manager's yell from beside the kitchen.

"They are asking for you," she heard her manager sneer as he pointed to the hit guys looking visibly drunk. "If they ask for a lap dance for you, they're out."

Sakura nodded as she walked past him, his raven hair bouncing as he returned on giving orders for everyone. Her manager was not a very nice man, but he knew how to treat his own good. Sakura guessed she could be thankful for that, though he was a very scary man, she had seen him beat the life out of another when they have her a hard time, she wished these ones wouldn't start anything stupid.

Sakura walked slowly towards the guys, noticing the silvered haired man was now awake and sitting in silence while his friends laughed about the good old days.

"Hey pretty lady," the man from the first one said before, "We had to show Kakashi here, there is some beautiful women here." Sakura tensed as the silvered haired man looked her up, she blushed slightly as Kakashi sighed.

"You guys just love showing off the women around these parts like pieces of meat don't you?" Kakashi said as he stood up and grabbed his things from the table. "I'm sorry these idiots troubled you," he handed her a five dollar bill as his friends starting laughing. "They have been deprived by their wives, so don't let these four trouble you."

Sakura couldn't be embarrassed any harder as Kakashi started to walk out as his friend yelled, "At least we got a wife, you can't even get a girl." Kakashi growled as he stormed out, leaving Sakura turning in her shoes as his friends laughed.

"Sorry, I have other tables to serve," Sakura apologized as she ran off quickly, her face red like a tomato as his friends laughed and got back to their conversation.

* * *

As Sakura finished her shift, she grabbed her coat and stepped out into the cool night's air. She bundled herself up as she moved on the cold cobblestones streets, as the occasional car crossed her way. The occasional gun shot rang throughout her ears as she settled in her coat, it was a usual sound. As she moved up to her small apartment, she heard footsteps behind her. Sakura went chill to the bone as she quickly turned around only to find Kakashi right behind her. She fell back startled and landed on her butt as the hit man chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura yelled at him.

"I wanted to say sorry again about my friends."

"So you stalked me home?" She questioned as he shrugged. "Your friends just said some silly things, you didn't need to stalk me home."

"I just wanted to say sorry." Kakashi reasoned as Sakura sighed.

"Apology accepted, now can you please leave me alone?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I will," he said, his voice was slow and coy, as he nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, I wasn't asleep," Kakashi said, leaving Sakura stunned as he left her in silence. Sakura watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the alleyways, never turning back as Sakura shut her door, unknowing of her. _The consequences that had just been laid down._

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It should be weekly updates of this story depending. Please R&R**


End file.
